I don't know what to do
by Naoki-3
Summary: Sanji travaille en tant que barman et rencontre un client qui lui plait plutôt bien...


**I don't know what to do**

"Beaucoup de gens ne comprennent pas notre histoire. Je me demande si un jour quelqu'un pourra la comprendre. C'est vrai que nous sommes deux personnes vraiment différentes. Je suis blond, il a les cheveux verts. Il est du genre discret, je suis de genre à brailler après les jolies filles qui passent. Il ne sait pas cuir des pâtes, j'ai un certain don pour la cuisine. Il est plutôt épée, je suis plutôt coups de pieds. Il est professeur d'éducation sportive et je suis barman. Il s'appelle Zoro et moi Sanji."

Il se dirigeait vers son lieu de travail : Tys. C'était le bar où il travaillait. Il se trouvait à dix minutes en voiture de son appartement dans Paris et l'ambiance demeurait chaleureuse et épicée, ce qui lui plaisait énormément. Il ne changerait pas de boulot de si tôt, du moins, par son gré. Sur la route, il pensait à beaucoup de choses comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il espérait surtout ne pas tomber sur des clients désagréables car il était quelque peu fatigué. Il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil en ce moment alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison à cela. Néanmoins, Sanji ne s'inquiétait pas car il savait que ce ne n'était que pour une petite période surement. Une fois arrivé sur le parking du Tys, il gara sa voiture noire et prit ses affaires pour se diriger vers le bar. Devant la porte il inspira un grand coup et entra. La musique lui chatouilla les oreilles et le motiva pour sa soirée de travail. Il était plutôt content d'avoir trouvé ce job car il aimait bien la décoration de cet endroit. Tout reposait sur un style ancien et classe. On se trouvait directement en face du vieux comptoir avec les tabourets noirs où une vieille horloge avait trouvé refuge entre les boissons sur le mur. Quelques tables et chaises en bois étaient en vrac dans toute la salle, les autres se trouvaient enfouis au fond de pierres creusées sur les côtés de la pièce. Seulement, ceux-là étaient des petits canapés rouges qui donnaient tout de suite une impression d'isolement très confortable. Le barman regarde l'ancienne horloge qui affichait dix-huit heures. Il alla donc dans les vestiaires réservés aux employés qui se trouvait à droite des liquides alcoolisés où il enfila sa tenue qui ressemblait aux serveurs dans les films de familles nobles. Le Tys était d'ailleurs connu en parti pour cette originalité. Sanji salua Kidd, son collègue qui lui donna une petite tape aux fesses en rigolant. Kidd était du genre à assumer son homosexualité et ne mangeait pas ses mots. Il avait des cheveux d'un rouge impressionnant et étaient toujours en désordres. Il faisait un peu tout ici, comme servir les clients, faire les boissons ou même la plonge ! Estait-ce vraiment normal ? Il ne s'en plaignait pas après tout. Une fois changeait, Sanji inscrit le cocktail du jour recommandé qui s'appelait "Le Jazzy Green" aujourd'hui. Quelques personnes commençaient à arriver et le blond leur servis à boire. Il fit de belles phrases aux jeunes demoiselles et leurs offrit des verres accompagnaient de ses charmants clins d'œil.

Il nettoyait des verres quand il aperçut un homme assit dans une des banquettes rouges creusées dans le mur de la salle, lever la main. Il se dirigea donc à sa rencontre pour prendre sa commande. Il avait les cheveux... verts ? Étonnant comme couleur, pensa-t-il ! Il paraissait épuisé de sa journée. Il portait un débardeur rouge qui mettait bien en valeur ses formes très agréables au regard. Il devait faire du sport à fond ! "Quel bel homme, quand... ohlala ! La commande, oui, se reprit-t-il."

-Vous désirez ?  
-Trois verres de Jazzy Green, s'il vous plait, répondit le vert sans prendre le temps d'observer le blond.  
-Trois ? Vous savez que c'est très alcoolisé et que...  
-Oui, merci. Vous contrôlez c'que les clients boivent ? coupa le verts en levant la tête vers le barman.  
-Euhm, non...

Il ne laissa pas le temps au verts de répliquer qu'il partit confectionner ses boissons. Pas la peine d'entendre d'autres mots peu sympathiques, de toute façon le résultat sera le même : son client aura ses cocktails commandés. Une fois la préparation terminée, il alla apporter les verres au client qui ne prit pas la peine de le remercier et commença à boire son liquide verts, le regard évasif.  
Sanji repartit alors derrière son bar sans pour autant détacher son regard du vert. Il prenait un étrange plaisir à l'observer, là, l'expression pensive. Le cuisinier fut intrigué en remarquant le client décrocher son portable avec une mine contrariée. Il fronçait les sourcils et soupira tout en répondant à son appel. Le blond put lire quelques mots comme "oui", "arrête" ou encore "mais non". Cependant, ce fut avec un "ouais" exaspéré qu'il raccrocha et Sanji vit que son client affichait un visage encore plus énervé que précédemment. Il voulait tellement savoir avec qui il téléphonait... et pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Le vert l'intrigué, il était attiré par lui malgré son sale caractère et voulait apprendre plus de choses à son sujet. Le sportif s'approcha du bar, déposa l'argent nécessaire et partit sans que Sanji ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Il grogna en rangeant la monnaie et se dit que ça ne sera pas si facile que ça de l'aborder. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation avec un homme. Les gens ne pensaient pas que ce blondinet de dragueur était homosexuel. Ça, c'est sur ! Il était toujours en train de courir après des filles, de leurs offrir des verres, d'être à leurs dispositions, de jouer le mec attentionné mais pourtant il était bel et bien gay ! Il s'occupait des demoiselles ainsi car c'était l'éducation qu'il avait reçu de ses parents. Seulement, l'excitation ne montait en lui qu'à la vue d'un bel homme. Et à ce moment, il était décidé à sympathiser avec ce client si mystérieux à ses yeux. Le problème c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir si il repasserait dans son bar. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ça arrive...

Depuis une semaine le vert n'était pas réapparut dans le bar du blond et celui-ci affichait une mine mélancolique au travail. Il fut d'un coup électrifié en entendant une voix grave commander un verre. Le barman leva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec la personne qu'il attendait tant ! Le vert paraissait comme la dernière fois, tendu et agacé. Sans plus attendre Sanji se précipita à ses bouteilles et lui réalisa sa boisson.

-Et voilà... prononça faiblement le blond en déposant le liquide sur le comptoir.

Comme d'habitude, le vert ne prit pas la peine de le remercier et but quelques gorgées de sa commande. C'est alors que la sonnerie du téléphone au client sonna. L'écran lumineux signalait un appel au nom de "Nami". Qui était-elle ?

-Allô ? Chérie...

Maintenant, il le savait. Une douleur au ventre se manifesta chez le blond.

"Il avait une copine..., se dit-il."

-Je bois un coup. Non ! Quoi ? Arrête... je te laisse. Oui oui !

Et le vert raccrocha.

-'Tain... j'en peux plus de ma copine ! déclara le sportif. Elle croit toujours que je la trompe ! Sérieusement...  
-Ah... je suis désolé, répondit Sanji.  
-Désolé ? De quoi ? Arf, c'est moi qui parle trop.

Il but d'autres gorgées.

-Non, du tout... vous vous appelez..?  
-Zoro.  
-Enchanté, Zoro... moi c'est Sanji. Je vous offre ce verre pour ce soir, allez.

Le client enchaina phrases sur phrases d'un coup. Le blond était étonné de la façon dont Zoro se confessait à lui mais laissa celui-ci s'exprimer librement car il en avait bien besoin apparemment. Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant la soirée et Zoro partit vers les coups de vingts-trois heures. Le vert lui avait expliqué qu'il était professeur d'éducation sportive dans un collège et qu'il y avait quelques tensions avec sa copine actuelle en ce moment. En effet, cette Nami l'appelait sans cesse pour lui demander si il la trompait et ne croyait pas à ses réponses. De plus, elle ne voulait plus avoir de relations sexuelles avec lui. Sanji stupéfié, comprit qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec lui et commençait à en souffrir peu à peu...

C'est ainsi que tous les vendredis Zoro venait au Tys discuter avec le barman de tout est de rien. Le blond n'arrivait toujours pas à définir le caractère du professeur mais c'est ce qu'il aimait. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'au prologue d'un de ses livres préférés et il était impatient de commencer le premier chapitre...

Le vendredi se passa comme d'habitude : Zoro venait d'entrer dans le bar et s'assit sur une chaise haute en face du comptoir. Il regardait le bois de celui-ci et se grattait l'arrière du crane. Sanji trouvait son attitude quelque peu étrange mais compris de suite quand son client déclara d'un coup :

-Elle m'a cassé. On n'est plus ensemble.

Le blond s'arrêta d'essuyer ses verres. "Ils ne sont plus ensembles, pensa-t-il... Non, ce n'est pas quelque chose de bien !" Il ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre à cette soudaine réplique et fut coupé dans ses pensées par une tape sur les fesses de Kidd qui le fit sursauter.

-Ah !  
-Bah alors, baby. C'est quoi cette tête ? rigola le rouge.  
-Hey ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça... va travailler.  
-Comme tu veux mon cœur ! balança Kidd avec un clin d'œil.

Il ne savait plus où se mettre, mais quelle honte ! Toujours à faire ces trucs bizarres, lui... Kidd n'était pas amoureux de lui, c'était juste dans son caractère et il adorait voir les réactions du blondinet. Seulement Sanji ne pouvait lui crier véritablement dessus car il l'appréciait beaucoup. Quand il était déprimait, c'était souvent Kidd qui essayait de le consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait. Seulement, là n'était pas la question. Il retourna son intention sur le vert qui le regardait étrangement... il attendait surement une réponse de sa part. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre ! Et avec la petite tape qu'il venait de recevoir...

-Désolé pour vous deux... je suis vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de chose, mais c'est surement mieux pour vous, comme c'était assez tendu...  
-C'était qui ?  
-De..?  
-Le gars.  
-Oh, Kidd, un collègue.  
-Hm... Ah, et t'en fais pas, j'crois aussi que c'est mieux comme ça. Ça me fait juste vide.

Il parlèrent ensuite comme d'habitude pendant plusieurs heures...

Sanji s'était fait à l'idée. Il ne pourrait jamais l'obtenir ce beau corps athlétique. Il l'avait même encouragé à trouver une nouvelle copine ! Mais quel idiot ! Quel idiot... il prit une cigarette et s'étala sur son canapé en soupirant. Il laissa sa main glisser sur son visage triste. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, vraiment plus. Quand Zoro lui demandait où il en était avec ses amours, le blond rigolait et disait qu'il aimait quelqu'un mais que cela ne serait jamais réciproque. Ce que le vert lui répondit ? Qu'il devait surement se tromper et que la personne dont il était épris n'osait simplement pas lui avouer ses sentiments. Il rigola. Si il savait que cette personne c'était lui, que dirait-il ? Le barman était tombé amoureux comme un enfant. Au premier regard, aux premières paroles, aux premiers contacts... horrible. Il sentait faible, tellement faible face à cet homme. Quand le professeur se trouvait près de lui, la seule chose que voulait le blond c'était de se jeter sur lui, de gouter à tout ce corps si attrayant, de sentir son odeur, sa peau, de dévorer ses lèvres, d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui en signe d'appartenance. Il le voulait mais s'obstinait à cacher tous signes le prouvant. Et surtout, ce qui creuser un énorme trou entre eux deux était leur sexualité. L'un était hétéro et l'autre homosexuel. Tout les écartés, tout voulait empêcher cette relation. Ainsi pensait Sanji. "Impossible : voici le mot approprié à leur relation inexistante...

_Quelques semaines plus tard. ~_

-Oï, devine... j'ai rencontré une fille !

Le silence.

Le barman sortit avec hâte de derrière son comptoir, claqua la porte et se mit à courir vers sa voiture.

-Sanji ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel !? cria le vert en le poursuivant.

Il rentra dans sa voiture et démarra en vitesse. Pendant ce temps l'autre pénétra aussi dans son véhicule et commença à le suivre au volant.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend..."

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend..."

Zoro reconnu alors le chemin qu'il prenait. Il s'était déjà rendu chez lui quelques fois, pour continuer leur soirée plus calmement. Ils avaient plusieurs fois décidé de sortir en boite un samedi soir et finirent souvent leur route chez le blond, complètement saoules. Il repensait alors à tous les moments passés à ses côtés. Et... il eut un déclic. Surement trop tard. Et si... et si Sanji l'aimait ? Tout devient flou dans sa tête. Le fait qu'il soit célibataire et qu'il agisse bizarrement avec les filles sans jamais rien faire de plus avec elles, le fait qu'il évite de se retrouver trop proche de lui ou encore le fait que sa voix tremble légèrement quand il lui propose de trouver une nouvelle amie. Et toute ces choses ! Sanji l'aimait et avait perdu espoir. Mais que devait-il faire, lui ? Il l'appréciait énormément, certes, et plusieurs fois il se demandait si il n'y avait pas plus, mais... ils étaient deux hommes. Alors que faire ? Essayer malgré tout cette relation, pour ne pas rendre malheureux Sanji ? Parce-que ça, ça l'énervait au plus haut point ! Son barman adoré était triste par sa faute... Le professeur pouvait ressentir une douleur au cœur mais ne fit pas attention à celle-là en pensant à l'intensité de celle du blond en ce moment même. Il lui avait balancé tout joyeux qu'il venait de rencontrer une fille ! Mais quel crétin ! Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par l'arrêt de la voiture en face de lui. Sanji sortit en trombe et se précipita vers son immeuble. Zoro le suivait de près et le rattrapa dans les escaliers. Il le poussa alors violemment contre le mur, colla son torse contre le sien en attrapant ses poignées pour les maintenir. Le blond laissa échappa un cri étouffé.

-Putain ! Tu comptais aller où comme ça ?! M'laisser en plan ? Sans raison ?! s'énerva le vert le souffle court.  
-Zoro... murmura le blond en tourna le tête.  
-Laisse, idiot. J'ai compris. Tu m'aimes.  
-Non...  
-Arrête. Je suis désolé de faire souffrir comme ça. Je n'avais pas fait assez attention à toi pour me rendre compte de tout ça, alors que c'était évident. J'suis trop con, putain... mais maintenant, je sais. J'ai compris. Le problème, c'est qu'on est deux hommes. Ouais, ouais. J'ai rien contre les gays, ne t'inquiète pas.  
-Je sais, laisse-  
-Écoute la fin ! le coupa-t-il. Et moi je ne suis pas homo. C'est pas contre toi, mais c'est pas mon truc, c'est comme ça.  
-Zoro, je sais, arrê-  
-Laisse moi parler, bordel ! Mais je veux bien essayer. Essayer pour toi.

Le visage de Sanji s'illumina faiblement, il regarda le vert avec un drôle d'air.

-Parce-que je crois que d'une certaine manière, je t'aime, continua le professeur. C'est vrai. Ça m'a toujours énervait la façon dont tu étais avec Kidd ou le regard que certaines personnes avaient sur toi mais j'ignorais tout cela. J'aime pas m'prendre la tête. Seulement, avec un peu de réflexions, je comprends. Alors aide-moi. Non pas à être gay, mais à t'aimer.

Sanji prit d'un élan de joie embrassa Zoro. Doucement, puis intensifia le baiser pour laisser place à toute leur fougue, leur envie, leur amour...

-Zoro, je t'apprendrais.


End file.
